Youko's Bingo Song, and other YYH themed songs
by BotanLikePerson
Summary: A YYH version of the Bingo song, and many other songs as well! Please R&R!
1. Youko's Bingo Song

AN. Ok, so this is the first thing I have ever uploaded onto the site, and it is a parody of the bingo song! Yes, that annoying children's song that gets stuck in your head never to leave again! YAY! It may be a bit confusing though because I can't use that little star symbol thing, yeah. ( Well, I am uploading this compliments of my friend, just call her Kuronue (heehee, it's her nickname we call her), who actually made this up. ( Now this kinda operates under the idea that Youko has a demon mate, so I'll just let you imagine who. I wonder who the Youko fan girls will imagine it as. (sweatdrops)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, or the bingo song, or anything else that may appear in the song for that matter, and neither does Kuronue.  
  
Now without any further ado, I give you, YOUKO'S BINGO SONG!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
There was a demon had a fox and Youko was his name-o. Y-O-U-K-O Y-O-U-K-O Y- O-U-K-O and Youko was his name-o.  
  
There was a demon had a fox and Youko was his name-o clap O-U-K-O clap O-U- K-O clap O-U-K-O and Youko was his name-o.  
  
There was a demon had a fox and Youko was his name-o. clap clap U-K-O clap clap U-K-O clap clap U-K-O and Youko was his name-o.  
  
There was a demon had a fox and Youko was his name-o. clap clap clap K-O clap clap clap K-O clap clap clap K-O and Youko was his name-o.  
  
There was a demon had a fox and Youko was his name-o. clap clap clap clap O clap clap clap clap O clap clap clap clap O and Youko was his name-o.  
  
There was a demon had a fox and Youko was his name-o. clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap and Youko was his name-o!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
AN Ok, so now you've read Youko's Bingo Song. Odd isn't it? Anyways please review and make my friend happy! ( 


	2. Jorge of the Cartoon

Hi all! Back with another song! It's very short though, and this was also written by my friend Kuronue (her nickname, not actual name of course). And neither of us own Yu Yu Hakusho, or George of the Jungle. And sorry about that no anonymous reviews thing, I was a bit, erm, confused. Anyways it's fixed now so you can leave anonymous reviews! And also sorry, I can't seem to get dividers to work for me. Now it is time to ignore my babbling and read the song.  
  
Jorge, Jorge, Jorge of the cartoon, Blue as he can be, Watch out for that toddler! Koenma: Hey!  
  
Told ya it was short. But Kuronue told me to post it. And you gotta keep the bat happy! But just to make the story longer, here is my version.  
  
Jorge, Jorge, Jorge of the cartoon, Oni to you and me, Watch out for that toddler! Koenma: Hey!  
  
Yeah. That was what I was singing when I forgot the original lyrics. - -; 


	3. A bunch of random songs

Ok! Here are some more songs I did not write, but once again, my friend  
Kuronue did. This time with assistance from our friend Yomi! (Once again,  
that is her nick name, not her real name) They don't own YYH, Barney (thank  
goodness), Row Row Row your Boat, Shoo Fly, or There was an Old Lady who  
Swallowed a Fly and neither do I.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--  
THE BARNEY SONG  
(From Karasu's p.o.v. to Kurama)  
I love you, don't you love me?  
Someday we'll have a big family,  
With a great big bomb and a rose from you to me,  
Won't you say you love me too?  
(A/N: shivers, sorry Kurama fans)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---  
FLY, FLY, FLY, YOUR OAR  
(This one is my personal fav, because it's about Botan of course!)  
Fly, fly, fly your oar,  
Gently down to Earth,  
Cheerfully, cheerfully, cheerfully, cheerfully,  
To take your life away  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---  
SHOO NINGEN, DON'T BOTHER ME  
(Now who would you think this is about?)  
Shoo ningen, don't bother me,  
Shoo ningen, don't bother me,  
Shoo ningen, don't bother me,  
Cause I might kill somebody  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--  
THERE WAS A BAFFOON WHO SWALLOWED A FLY  
There was a buffoon who swallowed a fly,  
I know why he swallowed the fly,  
I hope he dies. (A/N: YAY!)  
There was a buffoon who swallowed a spider,  
He swallowed the spider to catch the fly, (A/N who knew he was that smart?)  
I know why he swallowed the fly,  
I hope he dies,  
There was a buffoon who swallowed a bat (A/N: poor Kuronue)  
He swallowed the bat to catch the spider,  
He swallowed the spider to catch the fly,  
I know why he swallowed the fly,  
I hope he dies,  
There was a buffoon who swallowed fox (A/N: poor Youko)  
He swallowed the fox to catch the bat,  
He swallowed the bat to catch the spider,  
He swallowed the spider to catch the fly,  
I know why he swallowed the fly,  
There was a buffoon who swallowed a crow (Yay! He swallowed Karasu, oh  
wait, poor Youko)  
He swallowed the crow to catch the fox,  
He swallowed the fox to catch the bat,  
He swallowed the bat to catch the spider,  
He swallowed to spider to catch the fly,  
I know why he swallowed the fly,  
I hope he dies,  
There was a buffoon who swallowed a bear (A/N: Stupid idiot)  
He swallowed the bear to catch the crow,  
He swallowed the crow to catch the fox,  
He swallowed the fox to catch the bat,  
He swallowed the bat to catch the spider,  
He swallowed the spider to catch the fly,  
And then Karasu got really sick of this and blew everything up.  
I know a buffoon who blew up,  
(A/N: -singing- I'm glad he died!)  
Now, for all of those who are wondering why he swallowed the fly...  
Hiei: He's a baka ningen.  
Well what did you expect? What reason could there be for swallowing a fly?  
I mean, really. 


End file.
